


Christmas prompts

by nofeartina



Series: Fic posts archived from tumblr [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: (Magnus is mentioned a few times as well), Drabbles, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, a series of christmas prompts, archiving from nofeartina tumblr-blog, just in time for the holidays, wordcount of each chapter is max 200 words (mostly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: What it says on the box. :)(Originally posted on tumblr but moved for archiving)





	1. Ruining the holiday dinner

**Author's Note:**

> These are all short(ish) drabbles with a wordcount of max 200 words (except one or two). Enjoy, my friends. :)

It’s too good to stop.

Hearing Isak moan against his lips, feeling his lips on his, having his arms around him makes it impossible to stop. Even loses himself in the kiss, breathes and lives everything Isak.

_Isak, Isak, Isak._

Isak in a shirt, dressed up for their first Christmas together, their apartment decorated and with a tree taking up too much space, Isak setting the table, making sure everything is set right and proper, with  _napkins_  on the plates, them cooking dinner together in their small kitchen, working seamlessly together like they always do.

It’s so perfect, so domestic and right that Even’s chest can’t contain everything he’s feeling, how happy he is. He simply has no choice but to kiss Isak, to pull him in, let him feel how much this means to him.

Isak comes willingly, like he always does. Loses every thought of responsibility and becomes a perfect teenage-boy against Even’s body.

Until he pulls back, his face scrunched like he’s confused. Even is just about to dive back in, can’t look away from Isak’s lips, when Isak says, “Do you smell that? It smells like something’s burning?”

Shit.


	2. Receiving horrible presents

“Who’s idea was this in the first place?” Isak asks grumpily, looking at the snowman figurine in his hands. “Fucking Secret Santa shit.”

Even shouldn’t find it adorable, but he  _does_. Isak grumpy like this is a special treat, he’s not usually like this around Even.

“What do you mean? It’s the best idea in the world!” Even exclaims with a hand on his chest, fighting laughter.

Isak squints at him. “Fuck. It was your idea, wasn’t it?”

Even just smiles. It was, and he still thinks it’s one of his better ideas. To have Secret Santas in the boys-quad. Unfortunately, he and Magnus seem to be the only ones who are really into it, and Magnus is showering Isak with crap.

It’s delightful.

“I’ll get you for this,” Isak says and Even has to kiss him. He’s too delicious not to.

His own Secret Santa has been useless until now. But he has a feeling that that figurine will show up sooner or later as a present for him.


	3. Hot chocolate

There’s something magical about Isak’s red cheeks and nose. How the chill seems to crawl into them, paint them in the prettiest colors.

Even loves it. Wants to put his hands on it, kiss away the cold. Make his cheeks flush for other reasons.

There’s something extra special about having the tip of that cool nose rubbed against the hair at his nape, to feel chilled cheeks against his throat.

It’s a shock to the system in more ways than one.

He loves getting Isak inside, to help warm him up, turn up the heat in the room and fill him with hot chocolate. Make him droopy and pliant from all that heat.

There’s something to be said about being the one who gets to take care of Isak. Being the one who gets to see him like that, smiley and happy and  _warm_.

Even knows what it is, keeps it deep inside like a secret, even if it’s not. Not really.

Isak  _is_  magical. And that’s one thing that’ll never change for Even.


	4. New holiday traditions

It could be a myriad of things that are making Even feel warm inside.

It could be the light from the Christmas trees, the sharp, sugary smell of caramelized almonds, the happy sounds of excited children.

It could be the glass of gløgg they just had.

But it’s none of those things.

Even knows exactly what it is. It’s Isak. Isak who’s walking beside him with a happy smile on his face, eyes bright and cheeks pink from the cold. How he looks around in wonder, taking in everything about the Christmas Market, immersed in the surroundings in a way that makes Even see it in a new light.

It’s mesmerizing.

“I’ve never been to one of these before,” Isak says with wonder, busy looking at a kid trying to decide between different beautiful ornaments in a small booth.

“Let’s start a new tradition then,” Even says and pulls Isak in tight to kiss his temple.

Even already looks forward to doing this again next year. He hopes Isak will get that same happy gleam in his eyes from it. The same wonder on his face.

It makes his heart beat faster, knowing that this is just the beginning.


	5. Drunk at New Year’s party

Fucking champagne!

This happens every New Year’s Eve. Even promises himself that he’s only going to drink one glass, just one, but then it tastes so  _good_ , and it’s so bubbly and nice in his mouth, so he always ends up drinking more than one.

All that champagne always makes everything brighter, happier and easier. He’s found that there’s nothing quite like watching Isak when he’s drunk on it.

Beautiful Isak with the soft lips and hard body.

Even’s so fucking lucky.

He makes sure that when the clock strikes 12 that they’re kissing. He’s heard somewhere that what you do just when it turns into the new year is what you’ll be doing for the next year.

In the midst of all the cheering and  _Happy New Year_ -cries around them, Even pulls back from Isak, out of breath and already wanting more.

“Next year, I’m gonna blow you when the clock strikes 12,” he says and loves how that makes Isak laugh.

Yeah. He has the  _best_  ideas when he’s drunk.


	6. Badly singing carols

“Have yourself aaaaaa merry little Christmaaaas,” Even belts from the top of his lungs, laughing in between words.

He’s so drunk, that he can barely stand on his feet and Isak’s dragging him home, trying to keep him from walking into things or out into the street.

Isak should be a little bit pissed, but he’s not. He’s just really not.

Even’s adorable when he’s drunk. His dorkiness gets magnified by 100 and he’s handsy and happy, and Isak’s powerless against it. Drunk Even makes him smile and fall a little bit more in love. So he doesn’t mind.

Eva had overseen the gløgg at the Christmas party, and Isak will never understand why. He’s not sure if Even didn’t  _realize_ , but it was basically 50% alcohol.

Even turns in Isak’s arms so he’s facing him and lowers his voice as he continues, “Make the yuletide gaaaaaaaay…” and the last word is sung with badly hidden innuendo and wiggling eyebrows and goddammit.

Isak shouldn’t be charmed by this, but he  _is_.  

“Let’s get you home, loverboy,” he laughs and lets Even kiss him sloppily.

“Yeah, let’s…” Even says, eyebrows still going.

See? Adorable.


	7. Secret Santa Gift Exchange

They’re getting very close to the reveal.

Isak can’t really remember who suggested it, but both squads have been doing the Secret Santa-thing this December. Isak doesn’t really want to admit it, but it’s been fun.

Isak is pretty sure he knows who his is. He’s received nothing but glittery Christmas ornaments (very funny Magnus), but even that doesn’t manage to ruin it for him.

Isak knew when he drew the name that he would have to step it up. He knows that she doesn’t have it easy and this is one thing he can do for her.

It’s Vilde’s turn to guess and she looks nervous.

“Sana?” No. “Noora?” No. “Who is it then?”

Isak puts up his hand, smiles shyly.

“You?” she asks incredulously and Isak would be offended by that, but he understands her confusion. Knows that not a lot of people gets to see past his grumpy exterior.

He nods at her, stands up when she does, opens his arms when she gets close enough. Lets her bury herself there.

It’s hard to hear her muffled “Thank you.” but he does. And it makes him tighten his arms around her a bit more.


	8. Making cookies

”Even, stop!” Isak says and tries to pull Even away from the flour.

“It just needs a bit more,” he says and fights Isak a bit so he can put another dash of flour in the batter.

“You need to follow the recipe! Baking is science!” Isak sounds outraged that Even doesn’t seem to understand this like he’s afraid he’ll ruin the cookies.

It makes Even stop though, makes him look at him with that fond look on his face, the one that lets Isak know that he thinks he’s being cute.

“Science?” he asks like that’s the silliest thing he’s ever heard.

Isak huffs and straightens his back.

“Science,” he says, sure of himself, pushes Even down onto the chair in the corner. “And I’m the master of science.”

It makes Even laugh, makes him sit down and do what Isak says.

“I’ll make the batter, and you can cut the cookies, baby,” he says with finality and Even leans back in the chair to watch Isak work.

Best view ever.


	9. Mistletoe

”Look what I just borrowed from Magnus,” Even laughs and delightedly watches Isak roll his eyes.

“Even…” he moans embarrassed, but Even isn’t taking no for an answer.

“It’s perfect!” he exclaims and takes a step closer to Isak. “You have to kiss me now.”

Isak looks at him with fake annoyance but Even notices how the corners of his lips are stretching into a reluctant smile.

Even knows he’s cute, and he’s using it against Isak.

“Take that thing off,” Isak says and tries to grab the hat with the mistletoe hanging from it. Even pulls back last second, makes sure that he’s out of Isak’s reach, but he doesn’t stop laughing.

“Kiss me.” It’s whispered and genuine and when Isak stops to look at him, to look at his lips, he knows that he’s won.

He steps closer to Isak, pulls him in tight and dips him before he gives him a proper movie kiss. Isak giggles into his mouth, and Even’s heart soar from the sound.

He can’t imagine that there’s any universe where that sound won’t make him ridiculously happy.


	10. Crappy New Year’s resolutions/Drunk at New Year’s party/New Year’s Kiss

“I’m gonna start being more responsible next year,” Isak says and looks like he’s trying to focus on Even.

It makes Even smile, though. “Is that your New Year’s resolution, baby?” he asks and Isak nods. “I think it’s a crappy one,” he whispers and pulls Isak in tighter.

Isak turns in his arms and looks at him. He’s so drunk, but Even’s not doing any better himself, which just seems to make Isak even cuter than normal.

“Why is it crappy?”

Even can’t help but rub his thumb over the flush on Isak’s cheek, so absorbed in this boy in his arms.

“I just don’t think you need to be more responsible,” he says in a low voice, suddenly much more serious than they started out.

Isak raises his eyebrows in question and Even doesn’t really want to have this conversation here, at a party, surrounded by their friends,  _drunk_ , but it seems there’s no way around it.

“You’re only 18, you shouldn’t be worried about bills and responsibilities and…. me,” he whispers the last word out.

“Even…” Isak says but puts his hands on his face, makes him look him in the eyes. “Stop saying shit like that. I don’t care about any of those things, as long as I’m doing them with you.”

Fuck.

Isak does this sometimes. Knows just what to say to pull Even away from his insecurities, away from his stupid mind. Says the most romantic things in the world that make Even fucking  _melt_ , and he doesn’t even realize that he’s doing it. He’s just stating facts.

Even loves him so much.

“You know what?” Isak says, leaning back so he can reach his beer on the table. “My New Year’s resolution is to be less responsible, then.”

He tips the can back with a flourish to drink, but he’s obviously misjudged just how much is left in it as the beer starts running past his mouth, down his chin, onto his crisp grey shirt where the stains are so obvious. He wipes the beer on his chin as he mutters, “Fuck,” and looks down as if to assess the damage.

Even breaks out in laughter, just can’t help it. He’s laughing so hard that tears start running down his cheeks, and he can barely see out of his eyes.

But he doesn’t need to see Isak to know exactly how he’ll react. He’ll start off being offended that Even is laughing at him, and in a matter of seconds he’ll start smiling too.

“Good start, baby,” Even manages to say between laughs and the offended huff from Isak just makes him start up again.

Isak pulls him in tight, rubs the wet shirt against Even’s and puts his still wet chin against the skin on Even’s face. Even is powerless to push him away as he’s laughing too hard, and Isak takes full advantage of it.

“I’m taking you down with me,” he says and Even loves Isak when he’s like this. Playful, happy,  _perfect_.

He puts his arms around Isak, pulls him in tighter, doesn’t care about the beer, just wants to be closer.

“I’m okay with that,” he says and puts his lips on Isak’s. Muffles his reply with his mouth.

As if far away he can hear the countdown start around them, but he doesn’t care. He’s not letting go of Isak now.

There’s nothing he’d rather be doing as the new year begins.

 

 


	11. Ugly sweaters

”No.”

”Yes,” Even tries, but Isak looks like he’s determined.

“No,” he repeats and Even fights the urge to whine a bit.

“But imagine how adorable we would be!” Even tries. “The aesthetics!”

He doesn’t mention how hard those sweaters had been to find, or how expensive they were.

He has this image in his head of how perfect they’ll look together in those sweaters. He just needs Isak to get on board with this spectacular idea.

“Isak,” he says and takes a step closer to him, deciding on a completely different tactic. “It would mean the world to me if we did this.”

He puts his hands on Isak’s cheeks, leans in real close so his lips are hovering just over Isak’s, notices how Isak’s mouth open and his eyes get droopy.

“You would make me so happy.”

He can see how Isak’s entire face changes, and where he expected Isak to go all soft, he instead gets this calculating look on his face.

“Happy enough that you’d do the dishes the next two weeks?” he asks.

 _Small price to pay_ , Even thinks as he kisses Isak with lips stretched into a smile.


	12. Unwrapping presents

”Are you sure?” Isak asks for the fifth time, and Even just nods again.

“Yes. I want you to unwrap it now and not tonight.”

He’s spent so long trying to think of the perfect gift, he wants to see Isak’s face when he realizes what it is.

Isak still looks skeptic. He’s still not quite happy with breaking tradition, although Even would’ve thought that he’d be better at it by now.

Isak starts unwrapping the present, and it’s almost impossible for Even to keep still in excitement. He’s not looking at it, he’s looking at Isak.

Doesn’t want to miss a second of it.

It’s one of the best things he’s ever experienced to watch how Isak’s face changes as he’s finished. He goes through a handful of expressions in quick succession, and Even loves every one of them.

When he finally looks at Even he has tears in his eyes, but he looks  _happy_.

“Even…” He sounds overwhelmed and emotional and Even can barely breathe from it.  “Thank you.”

And this. This is all Even needs. Nothing else will ever come close.

Isak is the best present he could ever wish for.


	13. Making a childhood holiday wish come true

“What is this?” Even asks.

They’re standing in front of a tiny Christmas tree and Isak is holding what looks like self-made Christmas hearts.

“It’s for you,” he says.

Even doesn’t move to take them, stares at Isak, stares at the tree, is frozen to the spot.

“I thought you might appreciate it? You said that as a kid, your tree was always in red and gold and that you weren’t allowed to add other colors?”

Isak seems to mistake his silence for something else than overwhelmed happiness because he continues.

“I made them myself. In various colors. Just…” Isak stops when Even still doesn’t react. He looks forlorn, like he’s afraid he’s done something wrong.

Nothing could be further from the truth.

Even can’t talk, doesn’t trust his own voice, feels so happy and blessed that he almost can’t contain it. Seeing Isak like that makes him move to put his arms around him.

He knows that they’re probably crushing the hearts between them, but this is worth it.

“Thank you,” he finally manages to say.

As they’re hanging the slightly crooked, colorful hearts on the tree, Even can’t stop smiling.

It really is like a wish come true.


	14. Snowed in / Blizzard

All this heat is making him languid.

He sinks down deeper into the mattress, pinned by Isak’s weight. They’re both starting to sweat from it, from being covered by the duvet, from being this close.

It doesn’t matter that there’s a blizzard outside, that the wind is howling against their windows. Even almost can’t hear it over the slick sounds their mouths are making against each other, over the roar of blood in his ears.

Isak does this thing with his tongue that makes Even frantic. Just like that. His body is shaking with want, and he tries to pull Isak closer, thrust his hips to get some friction. He spreads his legs further, makes better room for Isak between his thighs and swallows the sounds Isak makes.

Isak breaks the kiss, moves down to Even’s neck and he tilts his chin to give Isak more room there.

The way Isak rolls his hips against his somehow manages to make him even hotter and makes Isak mutter a desperate  _fuck!_  against Even’s skin.

Any thoughts of snow are quickly forgotten with how perfect Isak feels against him. In him.

Nothing else will ever really matter like this.


	15. Putting up the stockings

“Where did you find these?” Isak asks.

“I say them at the supermarket, and thought it’d be fun!”

Even can’t help but beam at Isak, turns it up another notch just because Isak looks so frowny.

Even’s slowly but surely adding more and more Christmas decorations to their apartment, filling up every available shelf with elves and reindeers and small Christmas trees and he loves how Isak has pretended not to notice.

But this is apparently too much.

“But stockings?”

“Yeah, maybe Santa will put something nice in them,” Even says and turns around to go into the bedroom. “If you’ve been a good boy.”

He can hear Isak follow him, hear his delighted huff. “Oh, and what do I have to do to be a good boy?”

Even is already hanging them up on the handles of the closet, but he pauses, pretends to be thinking about it.

“Hmm, I’m sure I can think of something,” he says in a low voice, wiggling his eyebrows, making Isak laugh.

Isak lets him hang the stockings, lets him decorate the apartment.

And somehow, that tells Even more than words ever could.


	16. A holiday proposal

It’s not like Isak feels lucky every day.

Some days everything is shit, Even can’t get out of bed or Isak’s alarm doesn’t go off for some reason or they barely see each other because they’re so busy.

But then the next day, Even leaves a pot of coffee behind for Isak, even though he has an early morning. Or Isak wakes up with his arms wrapped around Even. Or they have time to spend the entire day together, no plans, just being.

He’s thought about it before. Thought about how it would be to find a ring, to go down on one knee, to ask Even that question. Although they’ve been together for a long time now, it’s just never felt like the timing was right.

But this feels right.

As he’s standing there in Eva and Jonas’ living room, Even’s arm around his shoulder, watching Jonas go down on one knee while Eva’s squealing in excitement.

How she’s saying yes almost before Jonas asks the question.

Yeah, this feels right.

And maybe, sometime, not too long in the future, it will feel right for Isak as well.


	17. Making a snowman

”You know, it doesn’t quite look like a snowman should,” Isak says, tilting his head. He’s looking at it with a frown on his face and Even can’t help but laugh.

“So you think there’s a right way for snowmen to look?” Even teases, can’t help himself.

Isak huffs and jumps right back into the discussion they had before they even started.

“I told you this wasn’t the right kind of snow.”

Even stops laughing, but the smile stays.

Isak isn’t even looking at him, consumed with putting more snow on top of what barely looks like anything but a pile of snow, no matter how hard Isak keeps working on it.

But Even loves this, loves how into indulging Even Isak is, how when Even finally talked him into doing this, he gives it his all.

Even doesn’t care that Isak’s right, that the snow really isn’t for making snowmen. As long as they’re doing it together.

That’s all that matters.

“It doesn’t have to be perfect,” is what he says, making Isak huff once more.

Just like this.  


	18. New Year’s Kiss

”Baby, you need to get out of the tub,” Even says impatiently.

He’s spent the last 10 minutes looking for Isak only to find him smoking up with Jonas. He’s a little bit annoyed, he tries not to be, but it’s getting so close to midnight, and he really wants Isak with him when it does.

Isak tries to get out but it’s clear that he’s too wasted for it. Just keeps falling back into it, laughing louder each time, Jonas grinning beside him.

Excellent.

Awesome. Fucking fantastic.

He can hear the countdown begin in the living room behind him, and he panics a little bit. There’s no way he’ll get Isak up from there before the clock strikes midnight, so he has to think of something fast.

“Right,” he says and then proceeds to climb into the tub, puts himself on top of Isak, his lower body covering most of Jonas as well.

He ignores the shoving and the indignant cries from Jonas, absorbs the happy giggles from Isak, and just as the people in the living room screams 1 he puts his lips on Isak.

And just like that, nothing else matters.


	19. Traveling for the holiday

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Isak says excitedly, and Even smile widens.

It’s so fun seeing Isak like this, so delighted. Like the minute they left Oslo behind he managed to lose the stress and the tension he’s been carrying lately.

This is exactly why Even wanted to do this. Has gone to all this trouble of setting it up. Of talking to his grandmother about borrowing her cabin, to talk his own mother out of celebrating Christmas with them.

It’s just going to be the two of them. A chance for them to start their own traditions, to make Isak see that Christmas can be fun.

Even is already loving it. And from the look on Isak’s face, he’s clearly loving it as well.

It’s so rewarding to see Isak shed his inhibitions like this. That Even can make him so comfortable that he lets the real him shine through. It’s breathtaking.

He wants Isak to realize that he’s not alone. Not anymore.

They’ll celebrate Christmas together just the two of them.

As a family.


	20. Putting up the lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted to be a in the Rearranged universe by the lovely Naescar. Just a little heads up (altho you can definitely read it without knowing that series. :))

“No, a little bit further to the right,” Isak says and Even does as commanded.

He’s on a small ladder, letting Isak decide just where to hang the Christmas lights, just doing his bidding. Isak is kind of particular about it but Even indulges him.

“There?” he asks patiently, understands exactly why Isak is particular.

He knows that Isak wants their first Christmas in their apartment to be perfect. Wants all the things he couldn’t have the last few years.

And Even is happy to give it to him.

Even if he clenches his teeth to Isak changing his mind for the fifth time. He’s still  _happy_  about it, goddammit.

“I’m not sure…” Isak says and Even takes a deep breath and finds just a bit more patience deep inside him.

_Happy!_

But when they’re done, when Even can finally put the ladder away and Isak’s eyes gleam brighter than the lights, and he kisses him in gratitude until Even can hardly breathe anymore, he knows that he is.

Happy.


	21. Cuddling by the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt to be written in the Rearranged series for Naescar. The same goes as before. :)

Isak’s never had this before. This feeling of belonging, of comfort. Of not needing to do anything else but lie here. Not needing to turn this sexual to justify being this close to someone.

So he lets himself enjoy it. Lets himself feel the heat of the fire against his front and the warmth of Even against his back.

He’ll never get used to it.

Never get used to how Even just wants to be with him, just wants him for him. No ulterior motives, no nothing. Just him. He doesn’t think it’ll never cease to amaze him that he gets to have this. That there could be such a person for him.

He’s not sure what he’s done to deserve it.

But right now, he doesn’t want to think about that, wants to just stay in the moment.

He snuggles back against Even, gets as close as possible, and makes a contented sound when Even tightens his grip on him.

Yeah. This is where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> These were all posted on my blog [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) for Christmas 2017 as parts of a Christmas promptlist. I hope they've gotten you into the spirit! :)


End file.
